


Cakes

by Lennie09



Series: Time Dad is Team Dad [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Cakes!, More Cakes, Rip remembers, Team as Family, Time Dad, Timehex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: Rip remembers his time baking cakes. He decides to put that knowledge to good use. Happiness ensues





	Cakes

It was early on the Waverider (they have a localised clock and day calendar so they don’t lose track of the time). But no one was annoyed to be woken up by the sound of clattering as the nice smell of baking wafted through the ship. Following their noses, Sara, Mick, Ray, Jax and Nate all wondered out of wherever they were sleeping. (Nate may have been in the bathroom) and walked towards the kitchen.

There, they saw Rip making what seemed to be 4 different colours of icing with the rarely used oven actually on. “Uhhhhh Rip. Are you baking a cake?” Sara asked. 

“Yeah, and why?” Jax added.

“Because I want to. Now shut up if I get the amount wrong the entirety of the icing will be thrown out of whack.” Rip replied, seeming to concentrate more on - whatever he was doing.

Nate asked “Gideon. Could you tell us why he is baking a cake?”

“It’s seems Captain Hunter is remembering some of his memories from the other timeline Rip that lived in a future after the Spear of Destiny had been used. Myself - in turn. Synced with the other timeline’s Gideon and shared information so I have all of the recollection of the events from the other timeline - involving in and around the ship of course. So not much about your other lives.”

“Wait, so he baked cakes for however long that timeline was happening? How very unlike him.” Mick commented. 

“How come none of us can remember?” Ray asked. The others just shrugged. Rip off in the distance was getting the cake out of the oven.

“I can answer that” Gideon said. “There was a rift in time that he investigated recently, he also told me he has experience in remembering different timelines.”

The group just shrugged.

“So Rip” Jax started. “What’s the cake for?”

“The calendar said Amaya’s birthday was coming up. Thought I might put my newly remembered talents to use.”

The team came back an hour later with Amaya. The final cake was nothing short of a masterpiece and was surrounded with small delicate hand-made edible animals along with sugar work of birds on the side of the cake. A gorilla was the main event standing tall on the top of the cake. The icing, of which, was a brownish-orange colour.

Amaya gasped as the rest of the team looked just as surprised.   
They ate a lot of cake that night.

_2 months later_

Rip had become designated birthday cake maker, and you would regularly find him in the kitchen or with a cookbook - he became obsessed. 

Ray walked into the study where Rip was currently situated. He spoke “When’s your birthday?”

It shocked the Co-Captain slightly. “Why does it matter, never celebrated it before”

“Maybe, but when is it?”

“I don’t know” a sigh. “I just add a year onto my age every new year. So if you wanted to put a date to it - January 1st.”

“Cool, thanks.”

The cake the team made was certainly not as good, but Rip actually smiled. So that’s all that counted. 

Jax didn’t get him Jonah’s old gun or anything for him as a gift… totally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I ship TimeHex soooooo... sorry 'bout that. Feel free to read the others in the series, but you don't have to. Bye!


End file.
